sasuhina ¿solo una amistad?
by Aneki-chan
Summary: ¿que ocurre cuando un muchacho se cansa de ser el pañuelo de lagrimas de su amiga? lo verán sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Un día muy hermoso en Japón, en el instituto konoha Gengis unas jóvenes paseaban por los pasillos hablando de cosas que hicieron el fin de semana.

-kia!- grito una rubia de pelo largo, con unos hermosos ojos celestes. Que llevaba puesto el vestuario del instituto: polera blanca de manga corta con el signo del instituto en una manga, una falda de tablas negra, medias de color negro y unos zapatos negros.- sai-kun me pidió ser su novia!

-de verdad ino-chan?, ¡que felicidad! –sonreía Sakura amiga de hace mucho tiempo de la rubia.- eso quiere decir que sasuke-kun es mío o no?

La rubia dejo de sonreír –si el quisiera estar contigo lo que yo no creo…- le saco la lengua-

-como? Tu tienes tu noviecito, así que no abra ESTORBOS que derribar- hablo la peli rosa

-ustedes nunca se cansan de pelear?- se escucho una voz muy varonil provenir del pasillo

-he?-miraron las dos dijeron- ha… hola neji-sempai…

Apareciendo detrás de neji- hola Sakura-san y ino-san-

-hinata! Pensamos que no vendrías- hablo la rubia- como no te vimos…

-es que neji-niisan es alto y me tapa…- bromeo la hyuga, y las otras empezaron a reír.

-hinata-chan segura que quiere quedarse con ellas?- dijo el hyuga lo que iso enfadar a las niñas- …. Adiós la veo en la tarde…- se fue al otro sector del instituto.

-ha! Tu primo es molesto- grito la peli roza-

-pero sexi –la rubia que tenia un río de baba saliendo de la comisura del labio

-si tu lo dices ino-san… -sonrío la oji perla.- ummm... donde esta sasuke-kun y na-naruto-kun

-ah. Recién llegando preguntas por tu "na-nar-ruto-kun" –la oji jade imito a la hyuga mientras esta se sonrojaba al máximo- ven, que llego mas temprano que tu…

La rubia se acercó y le pregunto con una pizca de maldad -que estuviste haciendo con "neji-niisan" que se retrasaron?- la podré hyuga casi inconsciente fue atrapada por Sakura antes que cayera al suelo-

-HINATA! –Miro a la yamanaka- que le dijiste?

-una simple pregunta… -dijo inocente mientras se adelantaba- vamos que nos estarán esperando

-ah… -miro a la hyuga que estaba sujetada con sus manos- que ago contigo ahora…

Lo veía todo borroso negro… _¿Qué ocurrió?_, sentía tranquila… cómoda…, cuando escucho una voz

_hinata… Despierta hinata…_

Quien era… naruto-kun… naruto…kun….NARUTO-KUN!, se despertó llamando la atención de todos los presentes- ha!- cuando se asusto, izo tambalear a la persona que la sujetaba y fueron contra el suelo.-ummm... –callo el grito que quería escapar de sus labios

-ag! Maldición…- se escucho a su lado- hinata estas bien?…

Miro y era sasuke su amigo desde hace unos 4 años… alto, pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, con el uniforme del instituto: su polera manga corta usual mete desabrochada, con el símbolo en una manga, pantalones negro y es el mejor amigo de naruto-kun . Reacciono todos la estaban mirando a sasuke en el piso… ella sentada arriba de el… naruto riéndose a carcajadas de ellos… con una ino y Sakura queriendo matarla…- ha! –se levanto y con la cabeza agachada- lo-losiento sasuke-kun!

-no importa pero… me ayudas a levantarme? –le extendió la mano, el la tomo parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.- a la próxima que te desmayes no te llevare en brazos..

-jjajjajaja bien… que hacemos ahora?...-pregunto le rubio.

-que tal si el próximos fin de semana vamos al cine…-hablo kiba

-no… -dijeron todos.-

-que tal!-

-No…

-A la playa…

-podría ser

-naruto kun… -susurro la hyuga-

-si hinata?

-podemos ir a otra parte… es que tengo que habla… decirte algo… importa- que quería decirte…. –y el rubio acepto y se alejaron silenciosos de sus amigos mientras eran observados por unos ojos negros

-de que quieres hablar hinata? :3

-Heer naruto-kun… yo… yo ¡teamo! – hablo rápido que el rubio no capto-

-que?-

Mas roja aun –que… que y-y-y-yoooo te-te ¡te amo!, desde que te conocí te e estado observan- demasiada información-

El la quedo mirando asombrada, la quería mucho, pero no tanto como para amarla al igual que Sakura, le tomo de la mano – hinata, yo… losiento, pero sabes mis sentimientos hacia Sakura… no quiero perder tu amistad pero no sabría como corresponderte-

La otra tratando de no llorar se quedo callada, le dolió lo dicho por el. Pero era sincero no le correspondería o no sabría- bi-bien na-naruto-kun… no importa así… que-que mejor vamos con los de-demás –salio corriendo hacia sus amigos, los cuales no habían notado su ausencia-

-hinata, donde piezas que podríamos ir?- hablo la peli rosa- hinata?

Todos se voltearon donde la hyuga la cual trataba de esconde sus lagrimas, asi que Sakura e ino se la llevaron hacia la cafetería

-que ocurrió- pregunto kiba y sasuke solo se izo el indiferente, shino se quedo en silencio, chouji comía sus papas fritas y shikamaru miraba las nubes. – jo no se desesperen para contestar ¬¬

Mientras en la cafetería se encontraban las niñas, e ino se sentó con las niñas trayendo tres vasos de te y tres tortas de crema con una frutilla adornando arriba

-que ocurrió hinata? –fue directo al grano la rubia

-nada, ino-san –tomo la cuchara y saco un gran trozo de torta el cual se lo comió-

-hinata te atragantaras!- grito Sakura- U¬¬ de verdad que te pasa, tu no eres así – silencio- hinata? –la miraron y estaba pálida

-HINATA! RAPIDO INO ASLE RESUCITACION! SE ESTA ATRAGANTANDO!

-QUE NO SE!-

-¡MALDICION! NO QUE FUISTE ENFERMERA POR UN VERAÑO?-

-ME SALI EN EL TERCES DIA NO LO SOPORTE!-

La hyuga se estaba colocando azul- TONTA NO AGUANTAS NADA!

- A QUIEN LE DICES PERDEDORA! – le lanzo una cachetada pero Sakura la esquivo y se dirigió hacia la espalda de hinata, la cual tosió todo lo que tenia en la boca- HINATA!

-ha ah ha ah! Gracias ino…- y la abrazaron-

-no vuelvas a hacer esa estupidez!- le gritaron las dos

-losiento-

-Y ahora dinos por que estabas triste?- y la hyuga tomo la cuchara de nuevo y trato de comer otro trozo de torta aun mas grande que el otro, peo Sakura e ino le tomaron los brazos y botaron los dulces y la cuchara hacia otra parte. – ino mejor dejémosla, quizá no quiere decirlo…. Pero por dios hinata no te trates de matarte para no decirlo o.-

- n-n de acuerdo- y empezó a tomar el te que estaba en la mesa, tratando de ocultar su dolor con sus tonterías de las cuales casi se muere.

En la tarde, todo marcho como si nada.

Y cuando salieron del instituto, Sakura, sasuke y hinata se dirigieron a sus casas. Y el se ofreció a llevar a Sakura. Y hinata se fue sola. Y en el parque ella se encofraba llorando en silencio, y alguien se le acercó por adelante y le tomo el hombro

-que te ocurre hinata?- ella se asusto, pero al mirar sus ojos carbón se tranquilizo.

-uchiha-san… - cuando lo miro se abrazo a el llorando amargamente- na-naruto-kun!... tenias razón, soy una tonta!

-no eres una tonta – la alejo un poco, mirándola tiernamente- solo que ese naruto-baka no supo escoger bien ^.^

-ha ^^ malo Sakura-san es bonita -agacho la mirada, observando sus manos-… y mucho mas que yo –sonrío amargamente.

-si te sigues tratando así de verdad eres una torpe ¬¬.

-gracias sasuke-kun ToT – quería hacer una rabieta- O.O…. ¬w¬ a pero nadie supera al grandioso uchiha ¿no?

-si ¬o¬

-tan Savio

-si :)

-tan galán

-siee ^u^

-tan envidiable

-sieeeee ^v^

-tan ingenuo y presumido

-siiiieeee º(^/^) - se supone que se rasca la cabeza en el monito- º(¬o¬) espera hinata repite eso….

-hhahahahahahha sasuke-kun no cambiara :D

-hyuga ven aquí- la empezó a perseguir mientras ella corría toda alegue – _ no se porque… pero me canse de ser tu pañuelo de lagrimas, todas las veces es lo mismo…_


	2. capitulo 2

"Un nuevo sentimiento, un nuevo dolor en el pecho"

Dos días pasaron y la actitud de la hyuga era deplorable, casi no hablaba y comía. Mientras en todo el colegio se corría un rumor que era un tanto comprometedor donde estaba involucrado el Uchiha y la haruno.

Entremedio de los pasillos la hyuga junto a la yamanaka caminaban, mientras alrededor se escuchaba un murmullo de las niñas

-hay, "nunca voy a estar con la pelos de chicle" –una niña imito a Sasuke- míralo ahora está más que ligado con ella.

-seguro aquella niña le dio algo, el cómo se podrá rebajar a"eso"- dijo una niña toda picada.

-sí, aunque dime que tu no arias lo mismo?- le respondió y se colocaron a reír.

Mientras la hyuga ignoraba todos los comentarios estando en su propio mundo. (Hina está en trance)

-soy tonta… lo supe desde el principio, pero no lo quise escuchar.-se dijo pera sí misma.

mientras una voz muy dulce en su pensamiento le contestó – lo hiciste porque no querías salir lastimada Hinata-san, una persona se esconde de la realidad que no le agrada, preando una propia donde uno nunca va a sufrir, aunque sean puras mentiras, te hacen feliz y no duelen. –le dijo lo último con una risilla.

- yo no quiero me escondo de la realidad solo trato de ver el lado positivo aunque no lo allá.

-lo ves –dijo la voz, esta vez mas brusco- aunque no allá un lado positivo tú lo tratas de encontrar, y cuando vez que no o ay, te desesperas y creas uno.

-quizá tiene razón – cuando despertó, miro y vio que yamanaka la miraba fijamente y con una cara de asombro –que ocurre ino-san?-

-Hinata ¿con quién hablabas?- le dijo asustada la oji celeste.

-hable en voz alta? –dijo la oji perla toda roja, y la otra asentía- con nadie, lo siento ino-san.

- ha, pero algo hina –dijo con una sonrisa, para luego cambiarlo por una cara fea- no me digas ino-san, me hace sentir vieja, solo ino.

- de cuerdo ino-sa - se tapó la boca de golpe- gomen, ino.

-así me gusta- le sonrío la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la hyuga.

Mientras con los chicos. Ellos estaban sentados en una banca de patio que estaba un tanto apartada de las demás.

-ah tengo pereza- dijo el Uzumaqui mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Naruto… -susurro el inuzuka- así que no podrás ir hoy a la playa después de clase o no?- lo miro de reojo.

-tengo pereza para el colegio, pero para la playa no- le dijo mientras le sonreía

-tu no cambiaras Naruto- hablo shino apareciendo detrás de Naruto.

Todo su cuerpo se encrespo y su cara quedo blanca del susto -omg! – volteo y vio que era shino- me asustaste idiota –le dijo relajado.

Sasuke se acercaba como siempre con su andar muy sexi XD – hola que hacen? –pregunto mientras todos los presentes lo miraban extrañados- que?!-

Naruto se levantó de la banca – desde cuando sakura y tú son novios? –pregunto con una cara de dolor, que más se esperaba él la amaba desde segundo básico ahora su amigo/hermano era su novio.

-Naruto, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones… -dijo cortante mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar.

-que les ocurre? –dijo kiba mientras miraba a Naruto, el cual solo desvió la mirada.

-es problema de nosotros- dijo eso y se fue hacia la cafetería.

Después en la tarde todos se encontraban en la playa, kiba, shino, Naruto, Sasuke, sakura, ino, ten-ten, Hinata, Shikamaru, chouji , lee y Neji. Donde todo estaban con traje de baño incluso shino. Alguno jugaron en el agua con una pelota al voleibol, mientras eran observados por Hinata shino y Sasuke. Hinata estaba sentada en la arena pensando en Naruto y como termino todo, Sasuke lo noto así que se acercó a ella

-Hinata… que estás pensando? –dijo este que la despertó de sus pensamiento.

-he… Sasuke-kun… yo… -lo miro y vio que el la miraba atento, lo que le hiso sonrojar- … en nada –le sonrío.

-dímelo, acaso es en Naruto?, que ese no te lastime hina que él no lo vale – le beso la frente- quieres ir a nadar?

-si!- Sasuke la tomo de la mano y corrieron hacia el agua, mientras eran observados por ino.

-_Hinata_ – pensó mientras los miraba aproximarse, ignorando la pelota que se acercaba a ella.

Plaf!

-ino!- sakura corrió hacia ella- estas bien ? –pregunto preocupada la haruno.

Se quedó parada mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, mirando a Hinata y Sasuke que jugaban en el agua. –si sakura… estoy bien.

-Sasuke-kun! –dijo mientras él, la atrapaba callándose con ella en el agua, se sintió raro al tener al Uchiha tan cerca sí que lo empujo- gomen fue impulso –dijo sonrojada.

-no importa –le sonrío.

Así siguió todo normal, cuando tuvieron que irse a sus casas, ino acompaño a Neji y Hinata. Y cuando llegaron, Neji entro primero, dejando que las chicas se despidieran.

-hasta mañana ino-chan –le sonrío volteándose hacia su casa, pero fue detenida por la mano de ino- que ocurre?

-Hinata, tu sientes algo por Sasuke? -dijo directa, mientras Hinata se soltaba del agarre mirándola incrédula- él está con sakura.

Se sintió algo que se rompía en su interior al escuchar eso ¿amaba a Sasuke?, imposible… pero ¿todo lo sintió en la playa cuando estaba a su lado? –Ino-chan… como crees… Sasuke-kun y… yo… solo somos amigos…

-pero la amistad puede conducir a otros sentimientos- dijo acercándose a ella.

-NO! Yo no amo a Sasuke-kun – le grito casi llorando, así se entró rápido a su casa.

-Hinata!... –grito, espero que saliera pero no ocurrió así que se dirigió a su casa. –Gomen…- susurro.

Hinata se quedó llorando en la puerta de la casa y escucho desde la otra parte "gomen", lo que le hizo llorar más, había caído en el mismo dilema, se enamoró de alguien que ya estaba con otra chica más o que estaba enamorado, y lo que más dolía que fuera por la misma persone "sakura" su amiga.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué le ocurre?-se acercó a ella arrodillándose hasta quedar a su lado. No obtuvo respuesta, solo que ella abrazaba a su primo, mientras este hacia lo mismo. –ven vamos –la levanto del piso llevándola a la habitación de ella.

Al día siguiente, entre la hyuga y la yamanaka con la haruno, parecía que había una tensa calma, la haruno no lo notaba pero las otras dos sí.

-Hinata-chan! –grito la haruno a la hyuga, mientras esta se acercaba tranquila sin mirarla de frente- como estas?, oye, porque no te fuiste con nosotras como lo estuvimos planeando? ¿Por qué?.

-he gomenasai, pero tengo que ir con nii-san, adiós –se fue del lugar mientras era observada por sus amigas- ¿Qué le ocurre?

-no sé sakura –dijo mientras miraba el pasillo por donde desapareció la hyuga.

Continuara…

Reviens? :D


End file.
